


Speed Dial

by LlyaAegi



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: I am going to hell for this, M/M, Oneshot, Phone Sex, What did I write?, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlyaAegi/pseuds/LlyaAegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junho has a new job as a sex line operator and his crush somehow gets his number...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dial

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot written for the Secret Santa project. There is plot...sort of...and more porn. Enjoy?

“Ho, this is seriously a bad idea.” Wooyoung leaned with his elbows on the table, picking at the last of the meal with his chopsticks.

Junho shook his head. “It isn’t that bad, especially if no one finds out about it.” He looked pointedly at his friend. “Besides I need the money.”

“How about this?” Wooyoung coughed a little and took a sip of water. “How about I pay you to not take this job? You know, more often than not, it is men that do this thing. You will have to listen while dirty old men moan with their hands down their pa-”

Junho shot his hand out to cover Woo’s mouth from continuing on and embarrassing them further. They were already getting weird looks from the people around them. “I know what the job is. But Woo, they are paying me one a minute. That is 60 an hour! And I can work whenever I want. I need this to work around my class schedule and this is perfect.”

“You. Are. A. Sex. Line. Operator.” Wooyoung punctuated each word loudly, ignoring the shocked looks on the other diners’ faces. Junho covered his face and Wooyoung kept talking. “You talk to callers and help them get off. This is the job you want? You couldn’t work at a café or something normal?”

“Shut up, okay? I know it isn’t glamorous or anything, but it is a job!” Junho stomped out of the campus restaurant, his feet crunching a little in the snow. Grabbing his arms, he realized that he left his jacket and scarf inside with Wooyoung, which he was not willing to turn around and get. Why couldn’t his best friend in the whole world just be glad for him?

So lost in frustration and fuming, shivering from the cold and staring at the icy ground in front of him, he ran straight into what he was certain was a wall.

“Holy shit! Are you okay?” The wall reached out and steadied him. Oh, not a wall at all. No, this was Ok Taecyeon, captain of the basketball team, full ride scholarship, on the Dean’s List, Mr. Perfect. “Junho?”

Junho blinked hard, still slightly floating in the star struck. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?” Taecyeon waved his hand in front of Junho’s face. “Where is your jacket?”

“Oh, um…” Junho looked down at his feet. Warmth suddenly surrounded him and by reflex, he pulled it tighter. 

Taecyeon tugged his jacket around the smaller man with a smile. “You should be more careful. Midterms are coming up and if you get sick, you are doomed.”

“How do you know my name?” Junho blurted out, the blush creeping up the back of his neck.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Taecyeon smiled widely. “You performed at the mid-semester dance tournament with your friend last year. Everyone talked about you for weeks.”

“Ah, yeah. I forgot about that.” Junho kicked the snow around his shoes.

“Anyways, it’s cold and I got to run. I will snag my jacket from you another time. Don’t get sick, Junho!”

Taec jogged off with a bright smile and a wave and Junho all but collapsed right where he stood. Mr. Perfect knew his name, even gave him his jacket. It was like a dream.

“I was just on my way to see you!” the slightly nasally voice interrupted the fantasies that had only just begun to weave their way into Junho’s imagination. “Here.”

“Hello Boss!” Junho bowed low and the other chuckled.

“I told you, it is just Minjun, or Hyung. None of this ‘boss’ business.” Minjun chuckled. Honestly, he wasn’t that much older than Junho. “I have your special phone here. This is your copy of your contract and pay schedule. And here is a handful of business cards, in case you feel like promoting. If you have any questions, you know where to find me. Good luck!”

Minjun patted him on the back and Junho stared at the items for a few minutes before pocketing the cards and rushing back to his dorm. Thankfully he was one of the lucky students who was able to room alone, which would make his new job easier. Better to start sooner than later. He logged in to the site and not five minutes later, his special phone started to ring.

*

It was a week later that Junho jumped, startled at the knock on the door. He should have been studying. Should have, but was dozing off. Too many long nights on the phone. Flinging the door open, he was expecting it to be Wooyoung, not the God who actually stood there.

Bright smile and big ears that were red from the cold greeted him. “Hey!”

“Uh…hi…” Junho stared. Taecyeon was so handsome. Why was he always so disarmingly handsome?

“I was in this dorm block and thought I would swing by to grab my jacket from you.”

“Right!” Junho rushed around the room, pulling it out from the messy sheets. He would never admit to sleeping with it because it smelled like Taecyeon’s cologne. A man does not admit to these things.

Taec watched as Junho tried to hurry, tripping over the mess in his room. It was adorable the way the smaller man blushed and grew flustered at everything. He noticed that his jacket was resting near the pillow on the bed and hid his chuckle. 

Junho handed it over and refused to look up. “Thanks for letting me borrow it.”

“No worries.” Taec ruffled the other’s hair with a smile. “I will see you around.”

Taec wandered away from the dorms and back towards his own apartment off campus. It was chilly and he pulled his reacquired jacket on over his sweatshirt. It smelled a little of Junho, a type of amber warmth. Stuffing his hands in the pockets, he was met with something odd. 

Pulling out the mysterious objects, he realized it was a handful of business cards. Junho. Operator. No Love Hotline. Thank God Taec was standing on the sidewalk out of the way or he certainly would have been run over. Junho was a sex line operator? Was that even legal? The more pressing question that pounded Taec’s mind was, was Junho any good at this?

He should have given them back, those business cards. Or perhaps thrown them away. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Every time he tried, the temptation to call grew stronger. Curiosity. That nagging pull that made him wonder how the shy student could possibly sound on the other end of the line. 

The internet was the first step in giving in. Taec typed in the search and the website popped up. Strangely enough, he recognized a few of the people who ran the site, one of the guys was in his art history class. Beneath the description was a list of the different operators, no pictures, just a brief description of his preferences, but the name stuck out like a neon sign. Junho. 

Taec fingered his phone absentmindedly. One seventy-five a minute was not a bad deal at all…

*

“No Love, this is Junho,” he sang sweetly into the phone.

“Mmm,” the voice on the other end hummed. “I love listening to you, Junho.”

Junho chuckled, recognizing the man on the line. “Hi Chan. What are you wearing?”

“Nothing,” came the breathy sigh. “I don’t have much time today. Finals and all but I need to get off. Help me Junho?”

Junho laughed at the pouty voice and pulled his script up. “Gladly. Where do you want me first?”

“Riding me. I am already so hard. You make me so hard.”

It quickly became a routine, the calls and the script. Even now, with someone he had spoken to more than a handful of times, it was not as awkward or uncomfortable as he imagined it would be. He could vary from the assigned lines a little, flirt freely knowing he would never meet any of these people in real life. Some of his clients were older, some young college students, some female, most were male. At times, he got the ones who liked to talk a lot and it didn't require must thought or work on his part. Other times, there was only heavy breathing and grunting on the line. Each client was different, and Junho definitely had his favorites.

The little black phone rang again and Junho put down his textbook and stretched for a moment before picking it up.

“No Love, this is Junho.”

“H-hello?” Junho pulled the phone back to look at the number. It was unknown, not unusual but still interesting. The voice was low, smooth like calm water but with that definite nervousness.

“Hi there,” Junho smiled. “What is your name?”

“T-ta…um…”

“You don’t have to give me your real name if you don’t want to,” Junho purred. “Just give me something I can moan out loud. Oppa?”

“Not oppa, don’t call me oppa,” the voice sounded irritated by the thought which made Junho laugh. “You are laughing at me.”

“You sound so nervous. I won’t bite unless you beg me for it.”

“I have never done this before. My...um... friend told me I needed some stress relief but I just…”

“Don’t worry,” Junho made himself comfortable on his bed, leaning back on the pillows and stretching his body out. It was not his first newbie phone call. “I will take care of you. But let’s start with a name.”

“Hyung is fine. I have a feeling I am older than you.”

“Alright Hyung. Are you laying down?”

“No, I am standing in a phone booth.”

Junho sat up a littler straighter. “You called me from a phone booth?”

“Well, I didn’t want to…umm…”

Ah, didn’t want a number to trace back to him, that was it. Junho sniggered. “That’s alright. Is it warm in there? Can anyone see you?”

“The glass is steamy, so no one can see in.”

“Perfect. I assume you are dressed, but we can fix that. Now lean back and close your eyes.”

“I…umm…” There was a slight creaking on the other side and Junho smiled. He could almost see this man, nervous and unsure, gingerly leaning back against the booth.

“Now loosen your jacket and un-tuck your shirt. I want to slide my fingers along your skin.”

The subtle rustling was clue enough that the other was playing along. “Do you feel it? My hands are warm, but you feel even hotter. I want to press up against you, as close as I can. I let my tongue brush along your chest, teasing your nipples as I pull your shirt off.”

The man on the other side took a deep breath. “Junho? Are you undressing as well?”

“I am,” Junho lied. He never undressed for a client before, but there was something in the vulnerability of this one that made him tempted to go along with it. “Now unbuckle your pants. I want to taste you.”

The rewarded groan was a sweet treat mixed with the panted breath that was speeding up. “Don’t get me arrested,” the other chuckled. Something in that brief laugh was familiar, but the deep voice was alluring and Junho felt himself react to it.

“Bury yourself in my mouth and no one will see your indecency,” Junho taunted back, sliding his sweats down on his hips just low enough to free his cock.

“Oh god…Junho…”

“Touch yourself. It is me, wrapping my lips around your pulsing cock, sliding you deep into my mouth, tongue sucking you in deeper, harder.” Junho gripped himself, that hardness filling his hand, bucking into his fingers. “Tell me what you want, Hyung.”

Another groan from the man echoed through the line. “I want…ah Junho…”

“Grab my hair, make me take you at your pace.”

Faster and faster he pumped himself, listening to the pants and groans from the other. That low voice calling his name in his ear was arousing to say the least. “Junho…”

“Do you feel me? Feel me sucking you, swallowing around you?”

“Junho…can I come in your mouth? Please?”

The pleaded request was somewhat surprising from the shy man on the phone, and it made Junho smile. “Yes! Yes, come in my mouth, I want to taste you! Let me taste you. Come for me…”

The moaning raised in pitch a little before it sounded like the man covered his mouth with his arm or sleeve. The sound of bliss was muffled, but unmistakable, and it was enough to spur Junho to his end. Breathless and sated, Junho chuckled.

“Thank you Hyung!”

“No, thank you Junho.” The man was smiling, probably still blushing and embarrassed.

“Will you call again? I rather enjoyed this one and it was only a blow job…”

“Talk to you soon…Junho.”

The line clicked and Junho fell back against the pillows. He had never jerked off to one of his clients. What made this one so special, he wondered?

*

“Don’t tell me you are calling from the phone booth again, Hyung,” Junho teased the second he recognized the voice. “How can I bend over for you in that cramped space?”

The man laughed. “No, I am at home on the couch this time.”

“Much more comfortable for me.” Junho didn’t have to fake the smile in his voice. 

It had been exactly five days since that first call. Five days for Junho to replay those events in his mind repeatedly, a record that kept skipping back. There was something nagging there, like he knew that laugh, but he couldn’t quite place it. Five days before that arousing voice called him again. After that, the man had called every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday afternoons like a religion and Junho anticipated each one. His body heated the second the phone rang and he couldn’t help but clamber onto his bed to experience the greatest pleasure at the man’s smooth voice. 

“Hold on one sec, I need to grab my lube.”

“Do you always jack off with your callers?” the man sounded surprised.

It was Junho’s turn to be shy. “No. In fact you are the first, but there is something about your voice that turns me on so badly, I can’t help it.”

The silence on the line lasted far too long and Junho dropped down on his bed and set the bottle aside.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I’m not offended,” the man’s voice was even lower than before. “I have just never received such a hot compliment. I was surprised.”

Junho scoffed. “I am sure people have told you before that your voice is sexy. You only say ‘Hi’ and I am ready to melt.” With each word, his voice turned more sultry, sex dripping from his lips. “You groan and pant and I get so hard. You moan my name and I am ready to cum for you.”

“Junho…” the man breathed desperately at the words whispered low to him.

“Yes,” Junho sighed and tore at his clothes, messily uncapping the lid to the lube, sticky spreading all over. “Yes, just like that Hyung.”

“Do you pitch or catch?”

The sudden question caught Junho off guard and he paused for a moment before resuming spreading slick lube over himself, down his shaft and around his balls. “What do you prefer?”

“That is not what I asked.” The man’s voice hinted at danger and Junho was unsure. This was not part of the script. When people asked him his preferences, he turned it around on them. It was his job to fulfill their fantasies, not the other way around. “Junho, do you top or bottom?”

“I…um…normally I am…a bottom…” Junho admitted nervously, terrified it was the wrong answer and his mysterious voice would hang up and never call again.

“So if I were to bend you over the back of this couch, that is something you would enjoy?”

“Oh yes, Hyung.” Relief filled Junho’s lungs with air once more. 

“Do you like it rough?” There was no hesitation this time.

“If I am prepared well, you can be as rough as you want.” 

“Tell me how you prepare yourself…” The request ended in a whispered moan. “Get comfortable and spread yourself for me, please Junho?”

Whoever this man was, Junho determined, was dominant but gentle. He grew bolder with each phone call until it seemed he was quite comfortable speaking his desires to a stranger. He had made a request, firmly and politely, but in such a way that Junho did not want to disappoint him. Quickly throwing the rest of his clothes off, Junho laid back down in the middle of the bed, knees tucking towards his chest.

“I spread my legs wide and dip a single finger in first. My ass sucks it in and it feels so good. Hyung are you watching?”

“Mmm…”

Junho pictured this mysterious man sitting casually and comfortably on the edge of the bed as Junho fingered himself. “I add another finger, and another. I want something big to fill me up, I want you to fill me up. Will you fill me Hyung?” There was no use hiding the moans he knew the other wanted to hear. The man told Junho a few calls previous not to hide his voice, that his pleasured cries helped his release. So now, Junho let the sounds fall freely from his lips.

“You know I would.”

“Hyung?” Junho turned a little shy and the man hummed in response. “You always let me dictate the scene. Would you like to lead this one?” Despite being alone in his room, Junho blushed fiercely. “You know I would come for you however you want.”

The man chuckled sweetly and it set Junho’s heart at ease that he hadn’t suggested something terrible. “You want me to tell you what I would do to you?”

“Oh yes, Hyung. I want to hear your fantasies. I want to make them happen for you.”

“They are nothing grand...” It was amusing to hear the man so shy after all of this.

“It doesn’t have to be. But I want to know how you really want it. Me riding you? You taking me from behind? How desperate will you make me before you let me come?”

The growl in his ear made Junho smile and he knew he was convincing the other.

“If I were right there, what would you do to me, Hyung?”

“You would be naked and waiting for me on the couch when I walk in. Already hard, stroking yourself calmly until I get home. You know you shouldn’t come before I get there, so you are trying to be good. The second you hear my footsteps, your legs fall open and you are already prepared and just the sight of you lying there ready for me makes me so hard.”

Junho shivered. He could see it so clearly, the image of this man walking towards him while he lay there on the couch, hard and desperate, but desperate not to come before his lover was home. “Then what?” Junho urged breathlessly.

The man took a shuddered breath. “Then I come to sit beside you as you lay there, my hands tracing every millimeter of your body, heating you up further, making you arch into me.”

“Hyung, you are wearing too many clothes,” Junho whined, his eyes closed and almost feeling the other’s hands on his chest.

“Want to fix that?” the man chuckled. “I will let you undress me.”

“I will need your help, my hands are shaking,” he whispered in return. “We are both naked and hard now. How can I please you?”

“Let me worship you,” came the mumbled response. “I want you to lay there while I taste you. Don't move, don’t speak, just let me explore your perfection. And when I am satisfied, I lift you up.” There was a slight pause on the line and a hesitant, tentative question. “Are you still shaking Junho?”

“Y-yes.” Junho had never felt like this before. It could only be described as an out of body experience. He knew he was in his bed, lying there with his hands stroking his body, but it felt like he was not alone. Warm breath ghosted his skin, another set of hands trailed down his neck, down his sides and along his hips. His body trembled in desire and need to release, but he couldn’t, not yet. “Please Hyung,” he begged. “Please keep going.”

The man’s voice was low, heated and smooth. “Hold on to the back of the couch. Since you are already prepared for me, I won't waste any more time entering you. Do you feel me?”

Junho rolled over and gripped his headboard and nodded, forgetting that the other couldn’t see him. But he could honestly feel his insides clench, the arousal making his blood thick. This man was behind him, pressing inside and he let out a long moan.

“You are so hot inside, tight and perfect and I am only slightly sorry for the bruises I will leave on your hips, but I can’t help it. I want to, no, I need to reach in deeper and you only suck me in further.”

“Ah Hyung!” Junho cried out, one hand on the headboard and the other sliding repeatedly on his cock.

“I am thrusting in harder each time and I can feel the ache in my muscles, in my bones. I want to cum inside you so bad.”

Junho could feel it too, a need that went deeper than flesh and bone. He writhed a little on his knees, keening into the phone that was pressed between his ear and his shoulder.

“I grip your hair tightly and your whole body arches back into me. Let me own you, just for this moment Junho...”

Junho’s head fell back further and the phone dropped to the bed, getting lost in the sheets for a moment. He scrambled to find it and pressed it so hard to his face it was sure to leave imprints. “Hyung? Hyung!”

A strained groan was his answer and Junho continued to pump himself hard. “What is it?” the man smirked.

Wanting more than just a hand on his length, Junho growled a little. “I need to cum...please!” Junho was not above begging for this, not now not ever.

“No,” the command was firm but panted. “Not yet. Wait for me.”

“Hyung please,” Junho’s eyes were shut tight and he was certain he wouldn’t last. It was building too fast, his blood boiling just under the surface.

The man growled a little. “Almost, Junho. Be good and hold out for me.”

“Hyung,” Junho panted, air becoming scarce in his lungs. “Hyung you have to cum. Cum inside me. Don’t you want to? Please...”

His name was moaned, a deep sound that felt like blunt force trauma in his brain, just as the man came. Junho could feel the heat rushing inside him as though the man were there. His whole body trembled with unbearable tension.

“Turn around Junho,” the man whispered in his ear, still breathing hard. “Turn around. I want to finish you off.” 

Junho pushed off the headboard and fell backwards, limbs tangled and every nerve taut. “Please. Hyung help me,” he cried. 

“You were so good to wait for me Junho. Oh my hands are so warm, can you feel it?”

Junho whined. It was true, he could feel the heat on his cock, warmer than he ever remembered his own hands being.

“Are you going to cum for me now Junho? Cum for me and scream my name.”

Gasping and thrusting up, hips leaving the bed, Junho finally let go. All that tension released and he came hard, his body wracked with jolts of electricity, pleasure that ran into the very core of his being. He screamed out but it sounded like everything was underwater. Velvet creeped along the sides of his vision.

“..ho? Junho! Junho are you still there?” 

It was the worried tone that registered first in his brain. He groaned and blinked a couple times. Still lying in bed with the phone pressed to his ear, he must have only been out a few seconds, his release still warm on his body.

“Hyung?” Junho panted.

“Thank god,” the man breathed in relief and mumbled. “I thought I ruined it.”

“Never,” Junho smiled tiredly. “No, I blacked out for a second there. I don’t think I have ever come so hard in my life.”

The man laughed. “It wasn’t even your fantasy.”

“I think I owe you for this one. Thank you Hyung.”

“No, thank you Junho. Ah, I feel so good right now.”

Junho blushed and rolled over, reaching for a tissue. “My whole body is still singing. That was amazing.” The man chuckled again and it heated Junho’s body. “Was this really a fantasy or are you just being nice?”

“I told you my fantasies aren’t anything dramatic. They don’t have to be.”

“I like your fantasies.” Junho beamed and felt the flush creep in stronger.

“I will talk to you soon, Junho.”

“Goodnight, Hyung.”

The line clicked and Junho finished cleaning up, deciding that he really needed to invest in an earpiece. Falling back, he burritoed himself in the blankets and closed his eyes. He had many callers, many repeat clients, but none of them affected him the way this man did. There was no way to find out who it was, client privacy and all that. But in his head, there was a face that went along with the voice. Kind eyes, and big ears, and a bright smile. Since he would never know, it was okay to picture Mr. Perfect fucking him from behind. The reason Junho’s body reacted so fiercely was due to the image in his head, and one that haunted his dreams for the next few nights.

*

“Taec you drunkard!” Khun shook his best friend who was staring out at nothing. The frat party lasted way too long and the moon was already setting. “Ah shit.”

Khun ruffled his hair. There was no way he could drive them home, he was just as smashed. Riffling through his wallet, he only had enough cash for a single cab and Taec lived further than him. Only option was to call a friend.

Pulling Taec’s phone out of his pocket was the easy part. Trying to get his vision to focus long enough to find a name was a different story. Rather than fight his tired eyes, he pressed the speed dial. Number one should be good right?

“Welcome to Voicemail!” the cheery voice chirped. “To listen to your messages, press one! To send a message, press two!”

Khun hung up. Stupid preset buttons. He hit the speed dial for number two, which should be the next most used number on his phone, and hoped it was a real person. The line rang a handful of times before a sleepy voice answered.

“No Love, this is Junho.”

Junho?

*

“No Love, this is Junho,” he answered, blinking and trying to pull himself together. He had forgotten to log out again, so he was obligated to answer the line no matter what.

“Junho?” the voice on the other end was slurred. “Pretty Junho from the dance team Junho?”

Junho shot up in his bed and looked at the number he didn’t pay attention to before. He recognized it immediately. “Hyung <3” was blinking on the screen.

“Who is this?” Junho felt his heart racing.

“Ah! I am Khun! I am a friend of Taecyeon’s. Look, I know this is really shitty of me, but he needs a ride home. We are totally smashed and I can only get one cab for me. I was just dialing numbers on his speed dial. I wonder why Taec has you at the top of his list. Never mind. Can you come down here and pick him up? Do you have a car? I know it is super late and all but...”

Khun continued to ramble on, but Junho was barely listening. That couldn’t be possible. Was this really Taecyeon, Mr. Perfect’s, phone number? No way. No no no no no. Nope. Not true, it couldn’t be.

“Junho? You still there?”

“Huh?” Junho blinked. “Oh, yes. Text me the name of the place or the address or something. I will be right there.”

“You are the best!” Khun shouted too loud in his ear. “I will try to send you the place. Okay? Hold on.”

Junho pulled up to the frat house as the clock read 4 a.m. His eyes burned, but it was nothing compared to the fire that scorched his chest. Nervous, unsure, terrified. Just as he stepped out of the car, two men emerged from the front, one leaning heavily on the other.

“Junho?” one stumbled forward. “Hi! Nice to meet you I am Khun thank you for coming to get him and I am sorry to cause all this trouble and I’m sure he would apologize if he could find his tongue,” he said all in one breath. “I have never seen him get like this. I wonder what happened. Anyway, this your car?”

“Yeah,” Junho stared at them. Taec was stumbling, his eyes open but completely unfocused and Khun stuffed him in the front seat.

“Sorry about this, but thank you!” Khun smiled and closed the door on his friend. “Oh, here is his phone and his keys. There is my cab, gotta go. Later Junho!”

In a flash, Khun was gone and Junho was standing there feeling like he had just been run over by a truck. It was no use standing out there in the snow, so he jumped in the car and headed... Where did Taecyeon live?

“Hey...Taecyeon?” Junho said softly, almost afraid to wake him. “Taecyeon, which dorm is yours?”

It was no use, the man was out. So rather than wait in the snow that was quietly falling outside, Junho shouldered the weight and carried him into his own dorm and dropped him on the bed. He started at the hunk of man sprawled out over his blankets, snoozing peacefully, and frowned. 

Emotions conflicting, Junho eyed the man’s phone, reaching out to grab it, and then pulling his hand away. He shouldn’t. He wanted to, but he shouldn’t. Which was exactly why he grabbed it and swiped the screen. Scrolling through his contacts, he found the speed dial list and exactly as Khun had said, Junho’s working number was set as the most often dialed number. Just to double check, he dialed it and sure enough, his work phone began to buzz. 

Adrenaline coursing through him, he was unsure how to feel about this. Taecyeon was his Hyung. Hyung was Taec. This was a miracle and a disaster at the same time. Did Taec know that he was the same Junho? Maybe he thought the man over the phone was a different Junho. That was more likely, Junho was a fairly common name, right?

Or maybe Taec knew and was going to blackmail him. Maybe he was just biding his time and would use this info at the worst possible moment. The thought made him sick. This was why it was better to not know your callers, keep everything anonymous.

So lost in thought, he didn’t hear the other roll over and grunt awake. “Where am I?”

Junho glanced over and jumped up startled. “Taecyeon hyung,” he bowed in apology. “Khun called and asked me to take you home, but I couldn’t figure out which dorm block you were in, so I brought you back here. I’m sorry. I can take you home.”

Taec squinted and looked around confused. “Junho?”

“Yeah?”

“We are in your dorm?”

“Yes.” Junho fidgeted nervously.

“Khun called you?”

“Yup.” Junho’s head was low, but he glanced up at Taec.

Jolting up, Taec was upright in an instant. “Khunnie...called you. But I don’t have...your cell number...which means he...and you...Fuck!”

Taec stood up, almost stumbling over having put the pieces together jaggedly and looked around. Junho shifted his weight from one foot to the other and clasped his hands together tightly.

“How...” Junho cleared his throat and tried again. “How did you get that number?” Praying to God his cheeks would pale again, he dared to look up.

Taec was horrified to say the least. He never expected Junho to find out, let alone find out like this. “In the jacket. There were your business cards in the pocket of the jacket you borrowed and I...yeah. Junho, I am sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“I didn’t mean for it to be like this. I just...fuck this is awkward. I’m gonna go.”

Taec bolted, the door shutting far too loud so early. Junho collapsed in his bed, not sure of anything anymore. That went about as great as he imagined it would, but still, he felt hollow. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent of liquor and warmth and withheld the urge to cry.

*

“No Love, this is Junho.” It was a Sunday evening, six days after that disaster in his dorm room, and Junho was more or less back to normal. Wooyoung would say he looked too pale and worn out, but there was nothing to be done. He had faked his way through countless other phone calls, moaning and panting all while working on his last term paper. He couldn’t get off with anyone else and even his hand in the shower proved to be fruitless. This was just another call he absentmindedly picked up.

“Hey.” There was no mistaking that voice. Junho jumped back to look at the number, knocking his textbook and notes on the floor. “Junho?”

“Um...hi?” Junho ended up on the floor, halfheartedly collecting his papers. “Took you a week to call, huh?”

“Yeah, I was just...nervous I guess. And I am sorry I am taking the coward’s way out here and calling as opposed to coming over, but I figured you could at least get paid for my stupidity.” Long drawn out silence...

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Are you making fun of me? I mean, you know very intimately what I do here. It isn’t glamorous or anything. In fact, it is kind of seedy. But you called three times a week for 2 months. Why would you do that? Are you making fun of me?”

“No!” Taec answered immediately. “I could never make fun of you! I just...I saw these cards of yours and I got intrigued. I was curious because just the thought of hearing your voice like that was hot and so I called and it was more amazing than I could even imagine and it was like a drug. You are like a drug and I just had to keep calling you. I got addicted to you, Junho.”

Junho sighed. “You just like the idea of being able to tell someone the darkest parts of your mind without worrying about the consequences. That is the addiction.”

“No,” Taec sounded angry this time. “It would never have worked if it were anyone else. Because every time I called, I knew it was you. I can see you in my head, and I know it is you.”

“You don’t know me,” Junho tossed his books and papers on the desk and went to lay down and hug his pillow.

“But I do, Junho.” The voice was so calm and soothing. “I know parts of you intimately. I know you get shy and embarrassed easily, but you are passionate and bold. I know you have a beautiful smile and your eyes disappear when you are happy. I know you love to dance, but you are studying engineering to help your family business. I know you prefer Korean food and will eat out on days when the main hall serves anything else. I know you don't sleep well except for the days you get off the phone with me. You still think I don’t know you?”

Junho was speechless. “I don’t...I don’t get it! I don’t get you! You know all these things about me, like a stalker, but rather than ever talk to me in person, you stayed some anonymous stranger over a sex line, getting off on my voice?”

“Because you are perfect!” Taec shouted back. “You are perfect so why would you ever give me the time of day? You are smart and funny and passionate and sexy as hell. What chance did I stand? None.”

“I am not perfect,” Junho pouted. There was more silence for a while and Junho racked his brain to figure out something, anything to fix this situation. He wanted Taec to stay in his life, even if he was only a voice over the phone.

“Would you rather I never call you again?” Taec sounded torn, hurt almost. “Just say the words and I will lose your number.”

“I...” Junho took a deep breath. “I want you to lose this number.”

“Okay,” Taec said immediately. “I won’t bother you again.”

“Wait! Taec listen. I want you to lose this number, but jot down my personal one instead. You don’t need to pay me to help you get off.”

“Huh?” Junho could just imagine the look of confusion on Taec’s face.

“You are the perfect one,” Junho explained, rubbing his forehead hoping he didn't sound stupid. “And from the very first time you called from that phone booth, this mysterious Hyung of mine, I always pictured it was you. And that day when you told me your fantasy, I could almost feel you here. I can’t explain it well. I always wanted it to be you, because I think you are perfect. So don’t call me because you want to pay some guy over the phone to help you come. Call me because you want me to know you just as intimately as you seem to know me.”

Junho hung up immediately and texted his personal number to Taec and waited. Logging off the No Love site to not be disturbed with other calls, he kept staring at his phone, willing it to light up. Just when he was about to give up, it began to vibrate in his hand.

“This is Junho,” he answered in relief.

“H-hello?” This familiar voice was calm but still held that nervousness.

“Hi there,” Junho smiled. “What is your name?”

Taec laughed. “Just call me Hyung...”


End file.
